Lace
by Lavenderagate
Summary: Lacey is taking her last final exam for college.   She hasn't seen her finance in six months but yet they talk on the phone everyday.  What she doesn't know about Raul could turn her world completely upside down. Will she ever forgive him?


This story is based on the format of V.C. Andrews's books. This is book one in a 5 book series called Wedding Belles

Lace 

Chapter 1

Bells are Ringing

"I can't believe I have one more and then I am though with college." I said thinking out loud. I leaned back and rested my head on the big patch of grass the group of us picked to lay down on.

"Dude, you are totally set. I still have another year or… two." Said "my not so serious about school" chum, Toby

I looked past Toby's sandy haired head to see an unhappy look on Deena's face. Deena and I have been friends since elementary school and college roomies. Deena crumpled her brow and said, "Well it's just this will probably be the last time we might have to hang out together, like this."

Toby's look turned unhappy too but not for long as he said, " Yeah, but still we have Lacey's wedding next year. It's going to Rock!"

I giggled at Toby. "Shut up! No one is probably even going to come you guys will probably forget all about me by then."

"Yeah, She's right too Dee, " Toby said sarcastically." Maybe we should hang out here an d find a new friend."

Deena joining in said, " Nah, we'd never find any one who could hold her liquor as good as Lacey." Deena laughed.

I blushed " Come on you guys. One time I went out and I never hear the end of it will I?"

Toby and Deena looked at each other almost sorry then chimed in "Nope!"

We laughed and talked some more about the party where I couldn't hold my liquor. My cell phone rang. It was Raul my boyfriend of 5 years."

"Uh oh it's lover boy," Toby said teasingly. "Deena I think we should leave and save our stomach's from the cuteness." As Toby and Deena collected their books and waved as they left. I was going to meet them at a party tonight.

I answered the phone." Hi!" I said giggly. Still after 5 years he could make me feel like a preteen.

"Hey chicklet, how's those exams going?" said Raul in a strong Hispanic accent.

"Good. One more to go

"So how about your exams, Raul?" I said hopefully I knew he had been really worried about one of them.

Deeply sighing he said, " It could have gone better… you know? But I guess I will find out tomorrow.

His graduation was tomorrow and she hated that she couldn't be there because her last exam was at the same time. " I am sure you did great." I said assuring him. " Your just being to hard on yourself."

"Your probably right… but listen I have some bad news. I have to head to New York tomorrow…"

"What!? …But your graduation… and your are suppose to visit me after." I said disappointed

"I know, I know chicklet… but listen it is Rose she…"

I was starting to get angry. I had heard this before Rose was his girl friend before me. They still talked to each other, which didn't bother me. It was the times she would take Raul away from the times we had alone together. Almost any time we had alone she would suddenly need him for this or that. I was starting to tear up with anger. Last time this happened we had a big fight. And he told me he wasn't going to run around for her anymore. And to seal that promise he proposed to me.

"Raul you said…" I shouted getting ready to start a fight. I was not going to keep doing this. Rose was going to have to get her own boyfriend. Raul wasn't hers

"I know I said but chicklet listen to me it's serious." He pleaded

"I don't care how serious she thinks it is Raul. It's our anniversary and my graduation. Can't you see that she always does this to us…" I said.

Raul tired to calm me down but I was too angry and had been looking forward to this to much.

"You are right. This does happen a lot in the past and they were not just by chance." He said.

"Well I am glad you admit that. ' I said angrily.

" Please Chicklet please calm down…' he said softly

"Don't' call me Chicklet!" I said furious at him. " If you go I will never forgive you never!" Then I hung up on him.

I had never done that before. As soon as I did I was scared. I thought he would be so angry, but then realized I am angry at him. Tears were dripping down my face as I headed back to my dorm room.


End file.
